The Weakest Link
by cremation-alea
Summary: Summer Holidays has begun, exams are over, and school won't start in the next 2 and a half months. Everything seems to be going as normal until... [Kyoru,Haruru,Yukiru,Tohruxoc]


**Chapter 1. The Beginning of Summer Holidays…  
Something Strange On and Ordinary Day.**

The sun crept its way through the cracks of her window, shining sweetly against her face. Each ray of piercing bright colors lightened up her room with a cheery attitude. She lay in bed, in peace and tranquility until…

"YOU DAMNED RAT! Answer the FUCKING door!"

Kyo's voice soon rang into Tohru Honda's ears that morning a second before her alarm clock when off. At first the yell shocked her and the clock confused her, when she then realized that it was June eighth, the beginning of summer holidays. It would have been a surprise to have both Kyo and Yuki up early for school, especially three hours early. Since it is now the summer holidays, Tohru rolled her eyes and knew it was expected of them to be at each other's throats at five in the morning.

"Why don't you get it yourself? You lazy cat." Yuki sat quietly at the dining area with his feet propped up against the opposite chair sipping his morning coffee. "And lower your voice, you selfish insolent fool, Tohru's still sleeping."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Kyo basically slammed his door down as he marched downstairs to vent his anger on a certain rat. "And will you JUST answer that FUCKING DOOR?"

Yuki glanced at the door; those heavy knocks soon brought Shigure out of his sleep and beside Yuki. They both examined the visitor outside. Using common sense, they decided not to open it.

"Kyo, my poor little ears have been awake since an hour ago, could you at least turn down your volume?" Shigure rubbed his ears in a loving manner and watched as Kyo fumed as he walked towards the door.

"Why are you still sitting down? Is this pure torture to bring me up upon my feet at five in the morning? You fucking retards could have opened it yourself." He began to snarl as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Why would we waste our time to open the door for someone who'd rather like to see you?" Shigure smiled and went back into his room to collect a towel for an early start in his work.

Yuki got up and dusted off his pants zooming upstairs towards Tohru's room seconds before the explosion went off downstairs.

"KYOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kagura had torn the hinges off the door right before Kyo had opened it. Usually he had his cat senses, but today was different. It was the beginning of the summer holidays for crying out loud! How was he to know that the boar would come banging through those doors on the day he had been waiting for since the beginning of the school year? She flattened his ribs under the door, jumping up and down hysterically. He then regretted to have actually thought of opening the door. If only his brain would function before he reacted.

Tohru winced at the sound of the crashing of the door and hearing Kagura's voice echoing through the house. She had gotten ready and decided to wear Ayame's present for her congratulations on her exams. The light blue dress hung low and cut at a mini dress level ten inches from her knee. It hugged her curves, and had her feeling self-confident that morning. It _was_ quite the celebration for the first day of summer vacation.

She slipped on her matching fluffy bedroom slippers and opened the door to help the poor Kyo downstairs and to greet the highly energetic Kagura.

"Good Morning Miss Hon-"

He paused, turning a shade of red as he quickly turned away. Could that dress be anymore revealing than it already was? Having it tight and short, it could raise a few eyebrows and turn a lot of heads. He had been ready to ask her for a walk to town to fetch some groceries, but having her looking like that, it would be most impossible to have her walking on the streets.

"What's the matter, Sohma-kun?" Innocently, she walked closer looking into his eyes. Then she began to feel insecure. She knew it had something to do with the outfit she wore and she didn't want Yuki looking down on her, even though Ayame promised her that it would build her self-esteem up. "Should I go change? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear Ayame's beautiful dress this morning."

"No!" Yuki caught himself, nervous and speechless. "I mean, don't worry Miss Honda, it looks lovely. I just wasn't expecting you to sweep me off my feet this early in the morning."

She blushed, her eyes averting his gaze as he winked at her. It was the early morning flirtatious Yuki in his works. He took her hand and walked her down the stairs, hoping that there weren't any more visitors, especially from the opposite sex.

Kyo found himself in a tight fix as he kept prying Kagura's hands off of him. He sat fidgeting and fighting Kagura in the yard outside, keeping his promise to Shigure not to have the house broken apart. He sighed to himself ignoring everything Kagura tried to do, or say. She was such a bother to him, and he couldn't wait to get rid of her.

"Having fun with Kagura, I expect?" Haru's voice came softly from the bushes behind them. "It's fine, as long as you keep the noise down for Kisa. She's trying to rest."

Kagura stopped her persistence to get a hold of Kyo and turned to see Haru behind the bushes, holding the transformed Kisa in his arms. Kyo got up as well greeting the both of them a good morning.

"What's the matter with Kisa?" Kagura stroked her cousin's fur softly. "Has she-"

"Ran into a paperboy this morning, and then a postman, and then a boy running home." Kyo's eyebrows raised. "She's pretty exhausted from outrunning them all."

"Oh." Kyo nodded, he had his tough times with the girls in school. He fully understood. "But what are you doing here?"

"Kisa woke up early this morning and ran into my room hoping to see Tohru." He walked away from the bushes and smiled at the innocent Kisa. "Thus began our journey."

"Well come inside Haru, Kisa can have a rest in my room." Tohru had opened the door smiling her usual smile, and beckoned them to come in.

With the sweet invitation, Kyo and Haru perked up their ears and followed the sound. They're eyes soon fixated on Tohru's new attire as Kagura ran up to hug her. The boys found themselves unable to move and unable to speak. They didn't know how to react, and soon enough, black Haru began to emerge inside him. If it weren't for Yuki's keen senses, Tohru wouldn't be on her way to the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing, Haru?" Yuki took the spot of Tohru's place at the doorframe. "Turning Black this early in the morning?"

Kyo glared at Haru and then back to Yuki. If she had stood there, Kyo would have been able to guard her from the morphing child. He sighed; it would have given him a longer time to look at her. The rat was always in his way, and always had what he desired.

"Don't make me hurt you, Yuki." Black Haru snarled, brushing shoulders with Yuki. "It's too early in the morning for me to bring you down."

"It's funny how Haru has a higher self-esteem when he's black." Yuki smirked.

"Not to mention how smaller his brain gets." Kyo added walking back inside ignoring the both of them. All he really wanted now was to help Tohru with the breakfast.

Tohru managed to juggle two things at once as she held Kisa with her right hand and finished cooking with her left. Kagura had been upstairs placing a small futon beside Tohru's bed and scavenged for some extra pillows in her lover's room.

"Need some help, Tohru?" Kyo asked averting his gaze with his hands shoved in his pockets. "I wouldn't mind lending a hand."

"Oh Kyo, you're too kind." She smiled and walked towards him in that tiny dress. "If you don't mind, could you get the table ready? I'll just get Kisa upstairs and I'll be right back."

"That shouldn't be a problem." He said, trying to avoid blushing right in front of her.

Tohru climbed the stairs with Kisa in her arms. Taking a peek downstairs at Kyo who was placing the cups with a serious and concentrated manner. She smiled; he was always the conservative boy, quiet of his feelings. She wanted to learn more from Kyo, Yuki, and the whole of the Sohma family. She knew that there were some missing links to the family. She shrugged and walked into the room only to be greeted by the highly energetic Kagura.

"Tohru! We don't have clothes for Kisa-chan."

"No clothes?" Tohru blinked and her brain began to churn before she began to answer. "Oh! I know, I'll go back down to Haru. He'll have Kisa's clothes."

Tohru trotted happily down the stairs her blue dress sliding higher each time she skipped a step. Kyo made sure he took a note on this as he stared out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help himself as he cocked his head to the right to try to look up; his high school instincts began to kick in. Tohru bounced her way over to Kyo who quickly shifted his head towards the task at hand.

"Do you think the rest of the family will come?" Tohru asked, her eyes shining innocently. "I'm willing to cook more now that Haru and Kisa are here."

"No." Kyo snapped shaking his head later at the rude answer. "I mean, they're probably staying home."

"Oh.." Tohru nodded hanging her head low making Kyo feel much worse than he already felt.

"That's no reason to look sad, you know." Kyo said placing the plates on the opposite side of the table. "They'll come eventually."

"You're right." She perked up smiling at him, making him feel uneasy as his eyes slid lower to the length of her skirt. She then stopped and looked at the door. "I forgot! I came to get Kisa's clothes from Haru."

She passed Kyo to get to the front door. He had forgotten about the horny black Haru battling with Yuki outside, but when that thought came to mind, he was already too late. She twisted the doorknob to see a smirking Haru and the back of the mouse, who didn't realize she was standing innocently in her devilish dress.

"Ano.. Haru, do you have Kisa's dr--"

Before Yuki could say anything or Kyo do anything, Haru had his arms around Tohru. If that was all he was going to do, they relaxed a little, knowing that in a few moments Tohru would be planted on the floor in front of a huge cow….Right?

Haru's body tightened around Tohru, she could feel his heartbeat and his snow hair across her forehead. His breath came quickly savoring each moment in hugging a girl. As he opened his eyes, he looked down at the girl he held in his arms. She was looking up at him, blinking profusely as if she never blinked before. He began to wonder: _why am I not a cow?_

Lucky for Haru, he wasn't the only one asking the same question. Yuki and Kyo stood there, as if a force boxed Haru and Tohru together, and they were spectators of a forbidden scene. Yuki racked his head for answers while Kyo soon snapped out of his surprise and ran over to Haru and Tohru prying Haru's shivering hands off of her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you cow!" Kyo shoved the now 'white' Haru back and looked at Tohru who was standing there shocked and amazed. "Are you alright, Tohru?"

"Kyo, he didn't transform." Yuki said, his voice cold.

"What do you want now, rat boy?" Kyo glared at him.

"HE DIDN'T TRANSFORM!"


End file.
